Frozen Fever
by awkwardusername
Summary: Anna knows Elsa's pushing herself too hard, but will she have enough time to stop her from becoming too ill?
1. It's going to be perfect

"It's going to be perfect!" said Elsa.

Anna couldn't wait to see what she planned for them to do today.

 _I can't believe this is finally going to be my first birthday with her in years!_

she thought,

 _I don't even care what we're doing, we could be doing nothing all day for all I care. The point is that I'm spending it with her, and I couldn't ask for anything more._

"Achoo!"

That first sneeze gave her a sudden jerk from her thoughts. Anna examined her face for a moment and noticed a very subtle hint of pink on her paler than usual cheeks. She immediately recognized those first few signs and knew she was getting sick.

"Elsa I'm thinkin' you might have a cold…"

Elsa quickly brushes her off and denies it and soon distracts Anna with her amazing powers as she transformed her usual icy blue dress into a beautiful green flower one; perfect for spring.

Anna completely disregards the sneeze from a few moments ago as Elsa hands her a string and tells her to go follow it.

 _I'm probably overreacting anyways._

Anna thought

 _Maybe there was some dust around that caused it._

The string lead Anna to all these amazing gifts, but she's started to notice Elsa trying to stifle quite a few sneezes. She also sounds a lot more congested since this morning. Anna repeatedly tries to tell Elsa to go and rest but she's not listening.

 _I can't stand to see her health declining this 's really starting to worry me._

"Wow you've got me reeling but I'm still concerned for you. I think it's time that you go home and get some rest-"

Elsa cuts Anna off and tries to convince her that they still have so much to do. She tries and tell her that she really should go lie down, and that she needs some sort of medical attention, but she just won't listen. Anna did notice that when she opened the door to Oakens Sauna Elsa seemed so relaxed for a second. The sudden mist must've helped her clogged sinuses even if only for a second. That quick relief for her was short lived of course because soon enough Oaken popped out saying,

"Are you sick? How 'bout a cold remedy of my own invention!"

"No thanks," Elsa says as she casually brushes him off.

Anna retrieved the small bottle and started making a mental note of how on earth she was going to get Elsa to take it.

 _She's being so sweet, and I know she wants to make my birthday perfect, but gosh why does she have to be so stubborn about her obvious cold? I can tell it's starting to really take a toll on her now. I'm not surprised considering she's running me around all over town and trying her hardest to look well._

After a few other gifts Elsa conducted a big children's choir and they all wished Anna a happy birthday. It was such a thoughtful gift and she loved it so much, but she could't stop thinking about her health. She could tell that Elsa had been trying to hide it, but she saw her blow her nose quickly and at this point she didn't have any control over her sneezing and coughing.

 _She's been running around town for hours she must be exhausting herself at this point!_

An hour goes by and Elsas' health has declined so much.

 _She's started to shiver which clearly shows she's pushed herself too far considering she's the freakin ice queen for god sakes! I need to get her home and call the physician before she gets any sicker._

Anna has no idea how she's even supposed to get her there though. Elsa's been trying to distract her from her cold all day, but finally she's had enough and puts her foot down when Elsa says that they have to climb a tall clock tower.

"Elsa that's too much you need to REST."

"We need to get to out birthday chills- I mean THRILLS!"

Before Anna could say anything, Elsa deliriously stumbles toward the clock tower and up the stairs and begins to mumble dreams and plans. She begins to tell Anna to follow the string to the end while trying her hardest to climb the large staircase. She slows down for a second and rests her head on the rail. She looks so dizzy like she's about to pass out.

"Elsa?" Anna worriedly says.

"What? I'm fiiiine!" She responds, and quickly resumes her attempt at climbing the stairs.

She gets to the point where she's saying nonsense and seems too exhausted and delirious to realize that she's not making much sense.

When Anna finally catches up to Elsa she sees that Elsa is swinging around one of the poles near the edge of the clock tower yelling,

"HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY MERRY MERRY MERRY HOT COLD HOT," and then it all happened in slow motion. Her feet start to stumble and trip over themselves and she begins to fall backwards off the edge. Before Anna has time to react and yell at her, she grabs her arm and yanks her back onto the tower and holds her sister as tight as she possibly can. Annas' heart was beating out of her chest as she held Elsa firmly to her chest and a million 'what ifs" went through her head.

Anna could feel the sweat from her sisters forehead and the heat radiating from her body.

 _I knew she had a fever. She's been running all day! The poor thing must be exhausted out of her mind!_

"Elsa look at you, you've got a fever! You're burning up."

Elsa doesn't even argue when Anna gently tell her that it's too much and that she needs to admit that she's sick. Anna pulls her close and she finally relaxes into her sisters arms and sadly looks up at her admitting defeat that she has a cold.


	2. at the clock tower

**AN: Hey guys sorry for deleting this chapter literally a few minutes after publishing it, the code was showing up all throughout the chapter for some reason so I had to reedit and upload it. Anyways hope you enjoy sorry it's a little short the next chapter will be longer :)**

* * *

"Okay, I have a cold…" says Elsa

"I know you do, why couldn't you say that hours ago before it got this bad?" Anna asked in a gentle yet stern tone.

Elsa looked down and thought about it for a moment. Truth be told, part of her wanted to tell Anna how awful she felt. All those years of isolation meant that she hadn't gotten sick since before the "incident". She didn't want to burden to her sister and have her worry though. Plus, had it been literally any other day she probably would've told Anna sooner, but she couldn't ruin her birthday… again.

"I just wanted your birthday to be perfect," Elsa responded sadly.

Anna looked at her sister with a sad smile and gave her a squeeze and said, "Elsa, I don't need a million gifts and a huge adventure for a perfect birthday. Today was perfect not because of that, but because I'm spending it with you. We could have been doing nothing for all I care as long as we're doing it together. That's all I wanted."

Elsa didn't want to looked up at Anna because she half expected to see disappointment. She knew her sister was the sweetest, most thoughtful person in the world, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she ruined her birthday.

 _I mean look at me._

Elsa thought

 _The attention should be completely on Anna having the best birthday ever but look where we currently are. She's literally holding me and worrying about me. I'm so selfish to allow this. It should be all about HER and you couldn't not screw up for one day. That's all you needed to do and you failed miserably and hurt her... again._

"Elsa?" Anna asked worriedly, distracting Elsa from her thoughts.

Elsa finally looked up at her, and instead of seeing anger or disappointment she saw concern and worry. Elsa on the other hand looked so guilty like a child being reprimanded. She felt horrible enough already with the killer headache and completely clogged sinuses preventing her from breathing very well, but she felt even worse believing she ruined Annas' big day.

 _She looks so childlike and upset right now._

thought Anna

 _Why doesn't she believe me that today was still perfect minus her health of course?_

"I'm so sorry Anna," Elsa said sadly "I ruined it whether you chose to admit it or not. I've been planning this for weeks and it should've been perfect. We were supposed to be celebrating right now not this. Not you holding me and paying attention to me; it's your day; you're the focus, not me."

The next thing Elsa did shocked Anna the most though. Elsa started to cry.

"I can't give you one day! That's all I wanted to do and I still managed to screw it up!" Elsa sobbed quietly.

Anna couldn't believe the lies coming from her sisters mouth. She knew she was sick, but this was too much. Elsa had already exhausted herself so much physically, and sobbing was only going to make her condition worse.

"Shhh Elsa it's okay. Calm down I'm not mad, you didn't ruin anything. I loved my birthday and I love you." Anna gently said.

Elsa couldn't stop crying. Being sick and this upset wasn't helping the situation and Anna could tell. Elsa was still burning up and was starting to tremble again because she felt cold. As much as she hated to make her sister move or do anything, at this point she knew she needed to get her home and to bed. Once they got there at least Elsa could be on a warm bed and hopefully go straight to sleep almost instantaneously. Once Elsa seemed to calm down some Anna said,

"We have to start heading home now. You need to take some medicine and go to sleep, you're just too sick right now to do anything else."


	3. The trek back home

**AN: Alright third chapter's up; hope you guys like it so far. Reviews are always greatly appreciated for any ideas or constructive** **criticism that I can take into account for the next chapters** :)

* * *

Anna put her arm under Elsa's shoulders and helped her up. It took all of Elsas' energy to attempt to stand and she nearly collapsed again. Luckily Anna had enough strength to support her as they started to head to the stairs.

Anna knew this was going to be the most difficult part of the trek back home. She didn't know how exactly she was going to get Elsa all the way down while supporting a good 75 percent of her weight in all honesty. All she knew was that she had to to figure it out soon so that she could finally get Elsa to bed.

Meanwhile Elsa was at the breaking point and wasn't really aware of the current problem. She was too busy trying to keep herself awake and somehow figure out some sort of balance. The more effort she put into her movements the dizzier she got. She's trying her hardest to not pass out but the task was easier said than done.

Anna did figure out a somewhat less difficult way to tackle the stairs. She had Elsa use a hand to support herself with the rail and her other side was supported by Anna herself. It took a lot longer than Anna had planned or hoped, but at least she knew that the worst was behind them.

 _Alright, finally. Now all we have to do is walk back to the castle. You can do this Anna._

Anna thought (well, at least _tried_ to think) encouragingly.

When Elsa finally reached the bottom of the stairs she couldn't control the dizziness anymore and knew she was going to collapse again of she didn't sit

down.

"Anna, I really need to sit down for a

second." Elsa said quietly

"No come on Elsa the worst is behind us we just need to walk back to the castle" Anna

said encouragingly.

"Anna please I-"

Anna looked at Elsa and immediately helped her down when she noticed that she was going to pass out.

"Oh oh no I see okay okay one sec" She said quickly while helping her sit on the last step.

Elsa rested her head on Anna's shoulder hoping it would give her some sort of stableness, but it didn't do much. She could see her vision begin to tunnel and she closed her eyes and tried to let the dizzy spell pass. She could hear a ringing and tried not to panic when she new the blackness was about to take over.

"Elsa? Elsa, it's gonna be fine, you're okay, I've got you." Anna said worryingly as she stroked Elsa's hair, waiting for her to regain consciousness.

A few minutes later Elsa began to hear Anna's comforting words as her eyes fluttered open again.

"Elsa! Oh my god are you okay now?" Anna said.

"Yes I'm fine Anna don't worry I'm fine I'm fine" Elsa slurred

In reality Elsa was more assuring herself at this point rather than Anna. She knew she had to keep going and she really needed to make herself believe she was okay even if only for a little bit.

 _I just need to stay conscious until we reach_ _the castle_

she thought irritably

 _Can I at least do that without screwing up or passing out?_

"Um okay then…" Anna said unconvinced.

 _You just passed out for a few minutes... yeah sure you're fine..._

Anna thought sarcastically

 _Why can't you just admit you're not okay; that you're not fine, Elsa? It's okay to not be okay._

Anna doesn't understand why her sister can't just admit that she isn't well. They agreed that they weren't going to keep secrets from each other any more, especially important ones. They could have already been at home and Elsa and her could have just hung out while Elsa rested, but no she had to be too stubborn for that. She had to risk her health just to give Anna an extravagant birthday. Anna wasn't mad at Elsa thought. She just had an worried and _slightly_ irritated motherly feeling at the moment for her sister. In the end she just wanted Elsa to be healthy and get a much needed rest.

Anna's thoughts were interrupted as helped Elsa up again and made sure to go as slowly as possible to prevent another dizzy spell. She could tell Elsa still wasn't really aware of what was going on and not exactly in her right mind at the moment. Her slurred speech and delirious outspoken thoughts were added worries at this point and all Anna could do was tell her that they were almost home.

Throughout the walk back Elsa has been coughing and sneezing so much that her small body's just been overtaken by shakes. Anna tries to get her to stop talking to try and help with the coughing, but she's too out of it to really comprehend what Anna was trying to do.

"Come on Elsa we're so close you can do it, we're almost there," Anna says trying to et Elsa to understand the situation.

A small bit of Elsa begins to remember that the party was right there through the gates and she tries to regain some control of her actions.

 _You completely forgot about the party!_

Elsa thought

 _Come on this is your last chance to make Anna's birthday amazing!_

Elsa tried to regain some composure and look well for Anna's sake as they headed to the gate. Soon enough when Anna opened the door she was greeted with the biggest surprise that made her smile from ear to ear. Elsa would've been smiling as well, but all she could think about where the hundreds of little snowmen running around.

 _I must be so delirious right now. Maybe I really am ill. This isn't happening, this doesn't make any sense. I've barely used my powers today._

She tried to think to herself as she felt her own forehead to see if her fever had gotten worse. It had, but Anna looked so happy right now and she was _not_ about to ruin the best part of the day. This was her last chance to make up for her ill state and clock tower incident.

 _Well at least you didn't screw the party u-_

"ACHOO"

And with that Elsa learned what she'd been creating all day… snowgies. The little snowmen ran around her and joined the others that seemed to be "helping" with the cake. She couldn't believe that she had created that many over the day without any knowledge of the problem.

Her thoughts are interrupted when she realizes she has to blow the birthday bugle horn. Anna desperately tries to pull her away and get her to bed, but Elsa uses her last bit of strength to make it over to the horn. Unfortunately, she sneezes rather than blows, but she didn't have the energy to do anything else so she gave in to Anna's pleas.

"Come on to bed with you NOW." Anna said sternly

"But Anna, your party-" Elsa pleaded.

"No, you're more important, now come on before you get any sicker." Anna said in a concerned tone while resuming her attempt to drag Elsa to bed.


	4. Much needed rest

**AN: Okay this one's kind of short but I'll make sure the next few are longer. Let me know if you guys want anything specific in the future chapters and I'll take them into account when I'm** **writing :)**

* * *

"Kristoff, I need you, Olaf, and Sven to take the snowgies up to the north mountain," said Anna

"Now as I was saying, to bed with you Elsa."

"Okay…" Elsa said

Anna felt a little bad making her go to bed to be completely honest. Elsa seemed so disappointed and upset and it broke Anna's heart, but she knew she had to get her sister to finally sleep.

When the girls arrived to Elsa's room Anna had Elsa sit down while she went to get a thermometer. As soon as Elsa sat down on her warm bed she wanted to lie down and go to sleep.

 _That's all I'll need anyways_

thought Elsa

 _Then you'll wake up being refreshed and over this god awful cold_

She tried to stay awake and aware for as long as she could, but soon enough she started to doze off. If it weren't for Anna's sudden presence next to her to startle her awake she would've gone straight to sleep.

Anna looked at Elsa's flushed face and put the back of her hand to her forehead to see if her fever had gone down at all. As soon as her hand came in contact with Elsa's skin she could feel the unnaturally strong heat coming from her.

"Oh Elsa…" she said worryingly.

Elsa looked down and sighed; unable to look into her sisters concerned eyes. She didn't like the attention she was getting and guilt that came with it. She couldn't stop thinking that she was ruining Anna's day. They were supposed to be enjoying the party together and celebrating, not Anna taking care of her. She hated the pity and she couldn't get the thoughts to stop torturing her mind. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"You gotta let me take your temperature first and then you can go to sleep okay?" Anna said gently.

Elsa obeyed and a few seconds later Anna took the thermometer out her mouth and read it.

"Oh my god no wonder you're that warm, your fevers at 102.6." Anna said.

Elsa finally looked at her sister and saw her concerned expression. She felt so embarrassed that she was causing this much trouble for Anna. She wasn't used to being coddled and worried about.

 _I'm the big sister. I should be taking care of you not the other way around._

Elsa thought guiltily

"Can I go to sleep now?" Elsa finally slurred

"Yes lay down, I'll be right back." Anna said and quickly ran to retrieve something.

Elsa laid down and was finally drifting off to sleep when she heard Anna return. All she could tell was that Anna had sat down next to her and was stroking her hair. She stopped for a moment and Elsa then felt a soothing cool feeling on her forehead and sighed in contentment.

"I bet that feels good."

Anna said softly

"Hopefully this will bring down your fever."

Elsa nodded very slightly, and the last thing she felt was a cool kiss on her head before she fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Nightmares and Soup

Anna fell into a peaceful slumber as soon as she knew for sure that Elsa was asleep. She didn't want to leave her sister so she pulled up a chair and rested her head on the edge of Elsa's bed.

The peacefulness was interrupted when Anna heard quiet sobbing later that night. She turned to her sister and immediately saw that Elsa was tossing her head and muttering in her sleep. Anna couldn't exactly understand what Elsa was saying but the crying clearly said that it wasn't anything good.

Anna quickly climbed onto the bed and picked up Elsa as softly as she could.

"Elsa, Elsa it's okay I've got you shh" She said as she started to gently rock her sister hoping to ease her out of her dream.

Anna wanted to badly to take away her sisters pain. She had never seen Elsa so ill and upset. Even as children Elsa very rarely became sick. She didn't know if waking her up would make her more upset or if trying to calm her while she slept would make her dream worse.

After about an hour Elsa was half awake and Anna had finally calmed her down to a few hiccups and tears. Elsa didn't say anything but she nuzzled deeper into Anna's chest like a small child would to their mother after a nightmare. Anna held her tighter and continued to rock her back and forth until Elsa went back to sleep. Anna didn't want to disturb her sister or induce another night terror so she fell asleep holding Elsa as best as she could

Anna woke up the next morning in the same position that she went to sleep in and was surprised to see Elsa peacefully sleeping. She assumed the queen would've woken up by now considering she's already dressed and ready for the day at the crack of dawn. On one hand she was happy that Elsa was finally getting some rest, but it worried her that she wasn't well enough to at least attempt to argue with Anna that she _was_ well enough to work.

Anna decided that she'd wait a little bit longer to see if Elsa would wake up. To pass the time and try and help her wake up she stroked her hair and hummed a soft song their mother used to sing to them as children.

As much as Anna hated seeing Elsa sick, age did enjoy the closeness and protective feeling she got when taking care of Elsa. Similar to a motherly feeling, but still different in some odd way she couldn't describe. It occurred to her that she hadn't been this way with Elsa since they were both small children.

About half an hour later Anna knew she had to wake up Elsa to at least get some food in her and retake her temperature. She put her hand up to her sisters forehead and could still feel a strong heat radiating from her. She shook her head with a sigh and began to wake her.

"Elsa? Come on you gotta wake up for a little bit okay?" she said gently.

"No… don't wanna." Elsa said in such a childlike voice it made Anna'd heart melt.

"I know, I know" Anna responded "but you've already skipped breakfast, so you have to have something."

Elsa slowly began to waken up and sit up in Anna's arms. She just realized the position she was in with Anna not really understanding it.

"How did I…?" She said motioning to Anna behind her.

"You were crying in your sleep last night so I came and tried to calm you down." Anna said.

"Oh…" Elsa said looking away with embarrassment.

Anna could tell Elsa was feeling embarrassed with the sudden tenseness of her body so she got up.

"Are you feeling any better or worse?" Anna asked, "Your fever still seems pretty high."

"Yeah a little" Elsa said tiredly.

"You know you're a really bad liar when you're sick" Anna said with a slight giggle "You're sick- you're not gonna be better in a day you know."

Elsa nodded and regretted it as soon as she finished. What started out as a small ache had turned into a horrible headache that she wasn't in the mood to deal with.

"So how about soup?" Anna asked brightly

"Yeah sure" Elsa replied

"Okay I'll be right back to tell Gerda" said Anna and quickly ran out the room.

In reality she wasn't at all hungry with the headache and complete lack of smell. Eating was supposed to be enjoyable not an irritating necessity. She just hoped that it would maybe seem a lot better once she saw it.

When Anna returned she took the thermometer off of the bedside table to retake Elsa's temperature.

"101.8" Anna said, " Well at least it's a little lower than yesterday" she said trying to make Elsa feel a little better.

"Great…" Elsa said sarcastically.

"Come on it's a start" Anna said

Before Elsa had time to make a smart remark the soup came in. Elsa could see the steam coming up from the bowls and tried to imagine eating as a pleasant experience to counteract the lack of appetite she had.

Anna thanked Gerda and took the bowls and started to blow on a spoonful of soup for Elsa. She knew Elsa didn't want to eat and spoon-feeding her was the only option she had that wouldn't cause her sister any more unnecessary energy both mentally and physically.

Elsa was embarrassed upon realizing what Anna was doing, but she was too tired to argue knowing that Anna would win.

"Okay here ya go" Anna said and proceeded to give Elsa a spoonful of warm soup that soothed her aching throat.

Elsa perked up some when realizing how good the soup was and how much it helped with her throat and headache.

 _Maybe barely eating for the past two days contributed to that in hindsight_

she thought to herself

She almost said it out loud until understanding that if she had she would've gotten a huge reprimand from Anna.

 _That's the last thing I need right now is Anna giving me a lecture about my health_

she thought

When the spoonfuls of soup slowly but surely got smaller and less frequent Elsa began to get very tired again. She didn't want to go back to sleep though because she thought that she had slept enough already. It was in the early afternoon at this point and she knew she had some papers she had wanted to try and get finished by tomorrow.

 _I really don't want to have to rush all of it tomorrow_

Elsa thought tiredly

"Anna, can you hand me the papers on my desk?" She asked hopefully

"No." Anna said straightforwardly

"No? Anna, I have work to do. If I don't have these papers finished by tomorrow th-"

Anna cut her off by saying "Then I'll talk to Kai and arrange for them to be due at a later date. Working is only going to stress you out more and make your condition worse so no working until I say you're well enough to handle it."

"Handle it? I am the queen for god sakes I've handled much more in my reign."

"I don't care now stop arguing and go to sleep." Anna said sternly

"But-" Elsa stopped right there when she noticed the glare Anna was giving her. It was enough to make Elsa feel guilty and rethink her original plans as she curled back into the covers.

"Thank you" Anna said calmly, "also, I know that your fever has started to go down, but if it doesn't come down more by tonight I'm gonna have to call the physician. I've never seen you this sick before and it'll be worrying if you're not somewhat well after all this sleep."

Elsa wasn't happy about the decision but she nodded her head anyways as she fell back asleep.


	6. Completely well again?

**AN: Hey guys… remember me…? I'm so sorry I haven't posted for forever. I got really busy after the last chapter and just haven't had the time to finish another one, but here it is finally! Hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

That night was a restless one for Elsa, but she refused to let Anna know. Every cough and sneeze she had was muffled as best as she could throughout the night, and that itself was a lot more effort than she had originally planned. The added headache that returned later in the night meant she hadn't necessarily slept at all. She didn't care as long as Anna thought she was getting better.

 _I've caused enough worrying for Anna, and I still have to take care of those papers first thing in the morning regardless of my health_

She thought irritably.

Before she knew it the sun was rising and she knew that Anna would be here soon to check her temperature. Hoping for the best, she felt her face and was disappointed to realize it seemed hot even to her own touch.

 _I'm the ice queen for gods' sake! How on Earth can I still be this warm?_

As soon as she thought that a brilliant idea came to her

 _Of course! How could I have forgotten my own powers! I'll just cool my face with my hands right before Anna comes in; this will work perfectly!_

Although Elsa's powers were still weak, it meant that she could cool herself down without making herself seem freezing and suspicious to touch.

 _If I'm cool enough to touch maybe she won't bring out the thermometer_

A few moments later she heard footsteps so she pressed her hands to her cheeks and forehead and mustered up enough energy to cool herself down to an average temperature.

"Elsa?" Anna asked as she slowly opened the door.

"Hi Anna!" Elsa said as brightly and healthily as she could.

"How are you feeling?" Anna said.

"A lot better! I slept really well and boy did that do some wonders." Elsa said overenthusiastically.

"Did we not establish yesterday that you're not the best liar… especially when you're sick…" Anna said bluntly.

"No really, I'm just so happy to be well again," Elsa said "I feel like I'm well enough to get some work done and move around. I've been in bed for too long!"

"Oh is that so?" Anna said eyeing her sister " Well how about I check that fever of yours and then we'll talk."

Anna walked over to the bed and put the back of her hand on Elsa's forehead. She was surprised to find that her sisters' fever seemed to have gone away overnight. To make sure, she felt her cheeks that still seemed quite flushed in her opinion, but was again surprised at the oddly average temperature.

"See I'm in perfect health again." Elsa said proudly.

"So it seems…" Anna said slowly.

"So about that work," Elsa said casually "I think I'm well enough to start on what's on my desk and then-"

"Hold up no no no," said Anna sternly "You're still weak and I don't want you overworking yourself."

"Anna look at me I'm fine!" said Elsa "Besides what am I supposed to do then? I rather well be productive."

Anna thought for a moment and inspected Elsa thoroughly. She wasn't at all convinced that Elsa was completely well, but she knew that the work would get done one way or another. Compromising the amount of work she was allowed to do today would be easier than saying she couldn't.

"Alright. You can do one pile today IN BED." Anna said sternly.

"How about one pile at my desk?" Elsa said trying to negotiate.

"No because knowing you, you'll do more than just one pile." Anna responded.

"Oh come on! It'll be good to stretch my legs and I'll be sitting down to do the ONE and only ONE pile." Elsa said.

 _Well if she's at her desk in her study then it'll be easier to check on her I suppose._

Thought Anna

"Alright… but if your fever comes back you're going back to bed immediately." Anna said firmly.

"Perfect!" Elsa said excitedly.

 _The quicker I get this done the quicker I can take a nap_

Elsa thought exhaustedly

She felt horrible, and the only reason she didn't try to convince Anna to allow her to do more work was because she didn't know if she could finish just one pile.

 _You know that those papers are important_

She thought

 _You're fine Elsa, the headache will subside and I'm sure the fresh air will help with the congestion. There's work to be done and you can't let a small stupid cold stop that._


	7. Too much too soon

**AN: Hey guys thank you so much for all the lovely reviews :) I'm gonna try and update as much as I can, but I go to school from 8-5 so there might be some periods where I can't as often. Anyways, hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"Alright, well I'm gonna go to my study now to get started," Elsa said

"Okay, well I'll go get some breakfast for the both of us," Anna said as she walked out of the room.

As soon as Anna left Elsa buried her head into her hands and began making a mental note of all the things she had to get done before the end of the day. One pile specifically said to be worked on and sent out by tonight, so she had to get that done first. Then if Anna didn't notice, she could get a head start on another pile that was supposed to be done within the next couple days. Although she said that one pile would surely be more than enough for her to handle in this condition, she needed to be sure that everything gets taken care of as soon as possible.

 _I'm the queen; I can't just take a sick day. I'm already so behind as it is with all that paperwork._

She thought

Elsa got up and quickly collapsed back onto her bed when a dizzy spell took over her. She leaned her head forward and rubbed her temples hoping it would help with the pounding headache. She took in deep breaths and tried to concentrate on something to keep her conscious.

"Elsa?"

Elsa turned her head a little too quickly but ignored the faint feeling upon seeing Anna looking at her worryingly in the doorway.

"Oh hey Anna, didn't see you there," she said as normally as possible

"I was just heading to your study to bring you some breakfast. I thought you would've been in there by now…" she said slowly

"I was just about to head over there; I was making a mental list of what I want to get done first" Elsa responded

"Okay well enough thinking lets go and eat!" Anna said excitedly

Elsa smiled and attempted to try and get up as normally as possible. The dizzy spell came again, but not nearly as severe so she walked with Anna to her study.

As soon as they arrived Elsa plopped down at her desk and tried to catch her breath. The small walk felt like running a marathon and was enough to exhaust her. She felt like the castle was suddenly so much bigger, and the faint feeling was returning.

 _Come on Elsa you're okay._

She thought to herself

 _Don't faint, don't faint don't faint._

Luckily for her, Anna was chowing down on her breakfast and not currently paying close attention to her. Elsa could hear her talking, but she didn't necessarily know _what_ she was saying. She was too busy going over her list of what to do first.

As soon as she composed herself she grabbed a pile of papers and began to sort through them and make a new pile of the things needed to get done first. Usually Elsa actually liked this part of the work; the organization had her so concentrated that it relaxed her. This paper goes here, that paper goes there, this paper needs to get done first, that paper can wait. Everything had a place and a plan and it was a nice change to only have to think about that. However, she didn't realize the amount of effort reading took in her current condition.

 _I swear I've read this three times already. It shouldn't be_ this _hard to put a piece of paper in a designated pile._

She thought irritably

She didn't understand why she wasn't absorbing anything that she was reading. The once pleasant task turned into an odd form of torture. Her head couldn't deal with all of this reading and she just wanted to curl up and go to sleep.

Once Anna realized Elsa was too consumed in work to listen to her rambling she decided to let her be alone for a little bit. She told Elsa she was going to go out and pick up a few things. Right when she left Elsa cradled her head and muffled a few coughs and tried to concentrate on the never-ending pile of work.

An hour later, Elsa finally made the pile of things that had to get done by the end of the day and began to read through and sign them. About half way into them, she scanned them as best as she could to try and get the job done quicker. Pretty soon the words started to blend together and she had no other choice but to take a break.

The coughing had gotten worse since that morning and she still couldn't breathe through her nose. The worst was the headache that wouldn't go away. She swore that she had never felt that amount of pain before in her entire life. What started out as a burden slowly but surely turned into the most excruciating pain she had ever experienced.

 _You have to finish these; the world doesn't revolve around you._

She thought miserably

After another couple of hours Elsa finally finished the pile of work and momentarily allowed herself to relax. She could hardly keep her eyes awake and was freezing. The thought of doing anything else made her want to curl up into a ball and sleep. She thought that the small bit of work and fresh space would be good for her- maybe make her feel a little better, but this was far from the truth. The work only added to her exhausted sick state. She was ready to break down and burst into tears until hearing her sisters' voice down the hall.

 _Shute Anna's back already? I have to cool myself down before she gets here or else she's gonna notice._

Elsa quickly put her hands on her cheeks and forehead and tried to muster up some strength to use her powers, but nothing was happening. She exhausted herself and was too weak to produce any ice.

 _No, no, no, this can't happen now!_

She thought frantically

 _I'll just have to act well enough and hope she doesn't try and take my temperature._

And with that, Elsa put on the most normal happy looking smile she could muster, and prepared herself.


	8. Too much work

"Hey Elsa!" Anna excitedly said as she entered the study.

Elsa glanced over and smiled as normally as she possibly could.

"Hi Anna, what'd you do while you were out?"

"Oh I just went to a few stores and picked up a few things. It was really nice out today so I took my time."

"That sounds nice," Elsa said quietly

Anna looked at her sister and noticed that she looked much more tired and flushed than she did this morning. She wasn't as upbeat and unusually energized as she was earlier either.

 _But she said she felt so much better earlier…_

She thought

"So how are you feeling?"

Elsa attempted to perk up at that question and sit up as straight as she could. The last thing she needed was Anna worrying about her and it would only make her feel worse. The sooner she convinced Anna that she was fine, the sooner she could doze off for a little bit.

"I'm feeling great."

Anna looked at her questionably. The way she said it just didn't seem like the normal Elsa. Usually she would've asked more about Anna's outing or started discussing plans for dinner or something.

"You sure about that…?" she challenged

"Yes Anna I'm fine," she said a little more irritably than she meant

 _Elsa you look exhausted_

She thought worryingly

 _But the more I push the more she'll deny so maybe if I change the subject she'll be more likely to admit it later_

"Okay well do you want anything specifically for dinner later?"

"I'm fine with anything."

"Alright I'm just gonna tell Gerda whatever's easiest to make."

Elsa nodded and Anna assumed that now would be a good time to go let Gerda know what the plan was.

Elsa cradled her head and sighed. She wasn't prepared to feel the wrath of her sister if she found out how ill she felt. The longer she waited the more likely she could figure out a way to cool herself down or think of a plan. She just had to think of something by dinner.

 _What am I going to do? I'm too weak to use my powers but I can't think of any other way to make myself look presentable._

She thought

 _Maybe if I take a little nap until dinner I'll be able to get enough strength to cool myself down by then._

Elsa then tried to relax and allow herself fall asleep. This went on for the next hour, but she didn't ever completely fall asleep. Even in her complete exhausted state she felt too uncomfortable to completely fall asleep. Her stuffed nose made it hard to breath and her throat and head hurt too much to ignore. Pretty soon Kai knocked on her door and said that dinner was ready.

Elsa rubbed her eyes and got up as slowly as possible. The dizzy spell came and she had to grab her desk to steady herself while it passed. When it finally did she walked down to the dining room and took a seat at the table. The journey from her study to the dining room seemed like the longest walk she had ever taken and she thought she was going to fall asleep at the table.

When the food arrived, she remembered that she had to see if she gained any strength to use her powers again. She tried cooling her hands and for a moment she felt a very tiny spark of ice, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. She tried to center herself and use the rest of her strength to produce any sort of chilling feeling but nothing very noticeable happened.

 _Just great. The ONE time I need my powers most and they're not cooperating._

She thought irritably

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a very energetic Anna come running into the dining room.

"Heya Elsa! Sorry I'm late I was helping Kristoff with a few things."

"It's fine; I wasn't waiting that long."

"Good, well how has your day been? Have you finished the pile already?"

"It's been fine- nothing exciting, and yeah I finished it not too long ago."

Anna studied her sister and noticed that she seemed very "off". Her posture wasn't as queen-like as it usually is and she was much more quiet than usual. Dinner was their time to talk about how their day was and any upcoming plans. Anna knew that she could just be tired since it was her first day back to work but she suspected something else was going on. She couldn't stand not knowing what the issue was so she decided to be honest and ask.

"Elsa?"

Elsa looked up from her plate into Anna's curiously worried eyes.

"Yes?"

"If I had something going on and needed you, would you worry?"

Elsa suddenly brushed off all of the problems she was currently dealing with and looked at Anna, eyes full of concern.

"Of course Anna. Why? Is something going on?"

"Oh no I'm fine, I was just curious… you know, you can do the same with me right? We're sisters; we take care of each other."

"Oh okay and yes I know"

"So you promise you'd tell me if you had any problems?"

Elsa hesitated for a moment before replying with a simple,

"Yes, I promise."

Anna eyed Elsa with an unconvinced look. She wanted to question her hesitation, but knowing Elsa, she'd refuse to admit that anything was wrong.

Elsa was trying to convince herself that she wasn't necessarily "lying" per se.

 _I would tell her if anything was wrong… emotionally speaking. I never said that I would tell her if I wasn't feeling 100% physically. Besides I'm fine anyways so what could I be lying about exactly?_

The rest of dinner was quiet, and although Anna had already finished her plate and was on dessert, Elsa had barely eaten anything. She seemed to be picking at her food with her fork and moving it around the plate. Elsa wasn't at all hungry; her headache and clogged sinuses made food look anything but appealing. She was waiting for Anna to be done so that she could go back to her study and take a nap before working on more papers.

 _She looks like she's almost finished eating so then you can take a break, and then you can finish the rest of the papers._

Elsa thought

Meanwhile Anna was trying to take her time so that she could see if Elsa was going to eat anymore.

"You've barely eaten anything Elsa."

Elsa looked up at Anna and casually said,

"I'm just not very hungry- I had a snack earlier."

"Oh really?"

Anna eyed her sister skeptically.

"Yes, really. I had a sandwich earlier while I was working."

Knowing that she wouldn't get anywhere arguing, Anna shrugged and finished the last bit of her dessert. While she grabbed her plates Elsa got up and walked out of the room with her and they started heading back to their rooms.

Elsa started getting dizzy again and she tried to brush it off but if kept getting worse the farther she went. She stumbled a few times but played it off cool hoping that Anna hadn't noticed. Of course not a minute later Anna did notice her somewhat dazed state and worry took over.

"Elsa, are you okay?"

"Yes Anna I'm fine, everything's great, I just tripped."

"You sure…? Maybe you should just go to sleep early tonight. It's been a long day anyways."

"No, no, I just need to finish up a few things and-"

Elsa stopped in her tracks when she realized that her vision was tunneling. She grabbed onto the wall to try and stable herself, but the lightheadedness was too much for her to handle. That's when the darkness took over and she collapsed.

"Elsa!"


	9. Cold Busted

**Ha... uh...remember me? Sorry I haven't updated in like almost a year... BUT IT'S UP NOW! So yay :) Thank you so much for reading and following this story. I'm not completely sure what I want to add next, so if you have any requests feel free to send them my way. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"Elsa!"

Anna managed to grab her and gently lay her on the floor as soon as she fainted. She cradled her head and brushed back her bangs and could instantly feel the heat radiating from her sisters body.

 _Her fever spiked. I knew something was wrong._

"Gerda! Quickly please I need your help!"

Gerda's eyes were full of concern when she saw Anna holding the unconscious queen. She knew Elsa had always had a habit of overworking herself whether it be a physical or emotional issue, but she assumed she had recuperated the day before.

"Oh my goodness darling what happened?"

"Her fever's spiked and she fainted. Please have Kai call the physician at once, and bring a wash cloth and bucket of ice water; I'll take her to my room."

"Right away my dear, do you want me to help bring her to her room?"

"No," Anna said quickly. She knew her sister well enough to know that Elsa would only trust her to touch her in this sort of condition, "I've got her, but I need the ice water and wash cloth at once. She's on fire."

And with that Gerda ran off, and Anna was left to figure out how to bring Elsa to her room. Luckily, unlike the clock tower, the room was just down the hall, so stairs weren't an issue. She was worried about moving her at all however. She didn't want to hurt her, or frighten her if she came to before reaching the room.

"Elsa, honey, I'm gonna to try to pick you up okay?"

No response came from the queen, which worried Anna even more. She carefully put one arm under Elsa's knees and another around her back. She then lifted the queen bridal style and began walking. It was a quick walk, but felt like ages to Anna. When she finally got to her room, she grabbed a light blanket and wrapped it around her still unconscious sister and held her in a big chair. She wasn't sure if putting her in bed with all of those covers would be a good idea considering how hot she felt.

"The physician should be here right away, and I made sure to put plenty of ice in the bucket to help cool her down."

Anna sighed in relief and grabbed the wash cloth.

"Thank you so much Gerda."

Sensing her time to leave the girls alone, Gerda said "Of course, dear," and left.

Elsa's head was resting on Anna's chest, and it broke Anna's heart to see her sister look so uncomfortable. No matter how situated she tried to get Elsa's limp body on her lap, and rest her head on her chest near the crook of her neck, her eyebrows furrowed in discomfort. She noticed that her cheeks were a dark shade of pink, as if she had a rash, but thankfully it wasn't on her chest, so she could relax a little bit knowing that it didn't look like scarlet fever. She was worried nonetheless what it could be though. A cold wouldn't have a fever this high, and she knew Elsa had a weaker immune system from the years of isolation, so a cold could potentially turn into something much worse.

Anna placed the ice cold washcloth on her sisters forehead and felt her tense up for a second, but then relax. Anna held her sister and rocked her back and forth, hoping the sensation would relax her sister and ease her discomfort.

"Elsa," she sighed, "What am I going to do with you? It's okay to not be okay. I love you so, so much, so why won't you let me help you?"

As if one cue, Elsa turned her head from Anna's chest causing the washcloth to fall and land in her lap. Elsa looked down at the washcloth with a confused expression and then scanned the room. Anna grabbed the washcloth and put it back in the ice bucket to get it cold again and waited patiently to see what her sister would do. She rubbed her back in slow circles and could feel Elsa's heart rate quicken.

"This is not my room," she deliriously said, "I should have… I should be in my room." Elsa weakly tried to lift her head, but Anna tenderly held her closer and put the washcloth back on her head

"Elsa, honey, no," she said in a concerned voice, "I need you to let me take your temperature, okay?"

Elsa's head relaxed into her sisters chest and she let Anna put the thermometer in her mouth.

"103.4," Anna said in shock, "I need you to tell me what's wrong right now. I have to get your fever down."

"Not… sick," she said dazedly, "Can't be."

Anna couldn't believe how consistent her delirious sister was being.

"Not sick? Well the thermometer and your own body say otherwise. It's not a secret that you're ill, Elsa. I don't understand why you can't let me help you. I know how sick you are and I just want you to feel better but I can't if you won't let me."

Elsa was quiet for a moment, and then tears began to stream down her face. Her quiet sobs sent Anna into a panic and she rocked her sister and stroked her hair.

"Elsa, shhh, it's okay. I love you so much, okay? Relax, shhh."

Elsa at last let out a long breath and relaxed into her sisters embrace.

"Anna I don't feel good," she said finally.

"Tell me what doesn't feel good, Els," she said softly.

"My throat is on fire, and my head feels like it's going to explode," she cried quietly, "It won't stop hurting."

Anna sighed in relief that she finally said it and asked, "Have they been hurting all day?" She already knew the answer, but wanted to see what she'd say.

Elsa nodded and said, "and I can't breathe out of my nose."

"Oh Elsa," Anna sighed, "I knew you looked unwell earlier, but I didn't know you were sicker than yesterday. Why didn't you tell me? We could've avoided this high fever."

"I...had _more_ important things to-to worry about," she slurred, "I am _the_ queen I gotta do…work… queenly duties."

"You're delirious," Anna said blatantly, "And your queenly duties can wait if it involves your _health_. Now will you _please_ let me just _help_ you? If you care about your kingdom so much then put yourself first and _promise_ that you won't lie about being ill anymore."

"…okay…" Elsa said quietly.

Anna sighed in relief and re-situated herself so that she could dab Elsa's cheeks in an attempt to lower the heat radiating from her face. "Thank you. Now rest until the physician gets here."

And with that, Elsa closed her eyes- too exhausted to question.


End file.
